Naruto The Savior
by MaximumMagic
Summary: This story is my very first story I hope you like it and please don't mind the spelling errors if there is any there will be a lot of characters in it so please ENJOY!
1. Discription

**Hello everyone this is my first book so please give me all of you help this is a Naruto x RWBY x OC's Fanfic May have lemons**

**And enjoy the story!**

"People Talking"

'People thinking'

**"Demons/Dark half taking"**

**'Demons/Dark half thinking'**

_'Jutsu/Special moves'_

_'Wepons Name'_

_**'Grimm names/noises'**_

**Naruto will have a one extra keka genkai i don't know whitch one but he will it is between Rennigan or Blaze release **

**The people in this story are**

**Team RWBY**

**Team JNPR**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Temari **

**Max Calviar**

**Kimiko Yarika**

**Ela Castov**

**Sarah Caldwin**

**Ozpin**

**Salem**

**Glinda Goodwitch**

**Qrow Branwen**

**James Ironwood**

**Amber **

**Raven Branwen**

**Winter Schnee**

**(Artur Watts,Tyrain Callows,Hazel,Cinder Fall)**

**Hope you Like it**


	2. Prologue

"**Hey Kitt watch out" **a voice says out of the darkness "yes I see it Kurma don't worry but I think we need to finish this" A sun kissed blonde says "**No shit Naruto" Kurama adds **"K give me some more chakra"Naruto asks "**Kay Kitt here you go" Kurama says.**Then he opens his eyes and they're slits with and bar through them in front of him was a pale skinned woman with lavender tinted white eyes (Byakugan) and a third eye that's red and had nine tamatos (Renni-Sharigan) her name was Kaguya Ō him was a raven haired teen and one eye that's red with a nuclear symbol and a shuriken in the middle (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) and one that was purple with black rings around it (Rinnegan) his name was Sasuke Uchiha and finally the one hitting Kaguya on the head was a pink haired girl with black lines running through her body (Byakugou seal activated) "Hell ya" yells Naruto "...If..I'm Go..ing..To..Die I'll..take..one...of….you..WITH ME" Kaguya screams as she stabs Naruto through the heart "NARUTO NO" Both the shinobi yell as he fades into the black

He wakes up to find Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki sitting in front of him "hey Sage-jiji where are we and why"Naruto asks "You have been mortally wounded and are dying but that does no-" WHAT I'm dying but I had so much I had to do" Naruto says sadly. "Yes but this doesn't have to be you can live just not in this world"Hagoromo Implies "Where then"Naruto asks "A place called Rement it have four kingdoms there are Vale,Atlas,Vacuo,and Mistral"Hagoromo replies "Where will I be and can I bring someone" Naruto asks "Probably Vale and Yes you will be there with 7 other 4 of witch you will not know but the guys name is Max he will also have the same info"Hagoromo adds "there are two people you should now and fear one being Salem a girl who is immortal and Ozpin he gets reincarnated every time he dies" "Ok will you let me write a letter though?" Naruto asks "Yes you have one hour"

1 hour time skip

"K I'm ready to go" Naruto says "**were coming to Naruto" all the bijuu say** "Really awesome K lets go Bye Sage-Jiji" Naruto waves goodbye "Bye Naruto"Hagoromo's last words to Naruto before there was a bright flash and then opens his eyes to see a broken moon 'I must already be here' Naruto thought then he remembers _there with 7 other 4 of witch you will not know but the guys name is Max will also have the same info. _he then looks to his left to see 4 he didn't now then he looks to his right he saw a girl with purple hair and the deactivated Byakugan her name was Hinata Huyga. Beside her was a guy with pineapple hair and Brown eyes his name was Shikamaru Nara and the last one was a blonde haired girl with 4 ponytails and green eyes her name was Temari 'Sage-jiji you sly dog' thought Naruto.

He then turns back to the left and saw a redhead girl with orange highlights and dark red eyes she was at least 5'6 and had D cup breasts. To her left was a smaller girl with shiny grey hair (like Black-Cat from Spider-Man) and emerald green eyes she has a very petite figure sitting at 5'2 only and having a B cup breasts and CAT EARS 'Kawaii' Naruto says in his head. To the right of the redhead was and girl with dark green hair with black tips and midnight blue eyes she sat at 6'0 and had an athletic build with F cup breasts 'HOLY SHIT' Naruto thought. "It's not polite to stare you know" the last member of the unknown He had pitch black hair and heterochromia (different colored eyes) with the left one being Royal purple and the right one being Bright orange on the outside and dark orange on the inside he sat at an insane height of 7'2 and had an athletic build 'THIS IS MAX'Naruto yells in his head.

"Holy shit you scared me" Naruto says a small chuckle from Max "Ya that was what I was going for but other than that are you Naruto"Max asks "Ya and you are Max right"Naruto asks "Ya man but we should let the others sleep for now they're going to have a bad day tomorrow"Max adds "Ya your right" Naruto says.

The next morning

"MORNING GUYS" both Max and Naruto yell "Morning Max and…" "Naruto" "Naruto" the girls on the left said "Morning Naruto-Kun and Max"Hinata greets them "This is such a drag" Shikamaru says looking bored. "So we have something to tell you umm Max" Naruto says "Hehe were no longer on our worlds we got transported by 'Gods' here when we were dying"Max adds "WHAT" all the girls yell out "what a drag then where are we right now" Shikamaru asks "Probably in Vale but this world is called Rement and we should probably go see Ozpin soon" Max answers "Who is he" they all ask except for Naruto._Last night some time "What you want to go see Ozpin why?" Naruto asks "Because he can explain what is happening here and probably will figure out we exist any way" Max explains "Ok I guess that makes sense" Naruto agrees. _"Naruto we should get going" Max says "Ya we should come on guys let's go" Naruto adds. "But you guys have to explain everything on the way there ok" All of them demand "Grr Fine" both the boys agree.


	3. Ozpin's Truth

**Hey guys I've seen the reviews and why I added more naruto-verse characters is because naruto Need's a team and they don't normally get the spotlight so if you are anger I'm sorry but that is my reason and the OC's are here to stay but**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

"We should be there soon" Max assures "I dam hope so" Naruto and Ela said at the same time "there it is" Max says while pointing at this place that looks like a church "Wow" Ela says "well then let's get going" Naruto said excitedly "Sure" Max and the girls say"what a drag" Shikamaru calls out from the back. They finally they get to the tower "Meet you up there" the ninja's say walking up the building "Yep" They says dissipring "Holy shit"the group says expet at the top of the tower a group of people "Ozpin we need to make sure"A girl says she was blonde "Glinda calm down"Ozpin a tall man in a suit with a green shirt and grey hair"Qrow what did you find" Ozpin asks a raven haired man that was reaking with alcohol and red eyes "Nothing yet"Qrow answers "aww no fun" Max says coming out the darkness and all of them go on guard expet Ozpin "stand down" Ozpin states. "who are you and why are you here" "WE are here to ask questions and YOU are going to answer them" Max makes clear "what's with the attitude and what do you mean WE" Ozpin asks "He mean us and because we don't trust you" Naruto says from behind them 'Holy shit' and the group thinks expet for Ozpin "Ok I guess what is it" Ozpin asks "Maybe you should ask your guard dogs to leave and Me and Naruto will stay here to talk with you" Max suggests "Aww come on" the girls say "Ozpin?"they look at him "sure go"Ozpin says "K see you...later"the group says.

"So we are here to ask about this….planet" Max says "I thought so what is it you want to know and how much do you know" Ozpin asks "We know about the Madeins and **Salem** and you and how you guys are the only ones who can use magic and you and **Salem **are immortal or sorta"Max clears "Wow you know alot about this world" Ozpin says "So what do you what" "we need a excuse so let us join your academy" Naruto implies "Hmm ok is that it"Ozpin asks "No let us see amber and tell us everything else" Naruto demands "K but then you tell me who you guys are and why here" Ozpin implies "K we will" Max says

After a lengthy conversation

"Ok Max and Naruto let us go see Amber"Ozpin suggests "Please lead the way"Max says swaying for him to they get into the elevator "Nobody else knows about this other then my friend's and your group "We get it no one else will figure out Ok"Max promises "Ok here what are you going to do"Ozpin asks "Narutos going to heal her right" Max implies. "Ohh yea Ok ready kurama" Naruto asks "**Lets go kitt here you go"Kurama says **giving him some chakra outside he starts to glow golden with red eye's with slits through them he puts his hand on her and starts to pump some of his chakra into the wound black sludge start's to pour out and the wound starts to heal her "she should wake up soon" Naruto says as he goes back to normal "Ok umm really well we can't keep her here so you want to take her into one of your teams to keep her safe"Ozpin asks "Hehe sure I'll take her in"Max suggests "Ok what about the people searching for her" Ozpin asks "we'll look for them with your help of course" Max says to calm him down after what he just saw "Ok max take good care of her"Ozpin asks "You know it" Max says jokingly.

Naruto was walking around Vale to get a feel for it when he saw this store getting robbed "this sou-"Naruto was interrupted by a man flying through the window 'What the hell' Naruto thought as he saw this girl in a red hood and dark hair with red highlights. She kicks the shit out of the guys robbing the store then he sees this ginger in a white coat with a cane pointed at her 'I don't think so' He says a he flashes over the and points the barrel of the gun to the sky BOOM. They were distracted long enough that Roman was going up the ladder and getting away "Hey we sould go and get him" Naruto yells to Ruby "Ok your write" Ruby says a she uses her semblance to go a lot faster but not so fast that Naruto could not see and her stand in front of this '_Bulkhead'_ "Roman let me handle this" a girls voice comes out of the darkness her eye lights up as she sends some glass spikes at them Ruby was about to get hit when a purple shield appears and a girl was standing if front of her they look over to see 'Naruto' dead "Well that was anti-'' Cinder got cut off as 'Naruto' disappears into smoke "What" Cider questions "Think again as they saw Naruto in front of them glowing gold. "Get us ou-"Cinder was cut of as a giant gold claw grabs both the wings and ripped them off it hit the bottom with an explosion "Did I get them"Naruto says as he saw this car driving away as he goes to chase it he is halted by Glynda. "Mister what are you doing here"Glynda says frimley from behind him 'Man she sounds like….Sakura' Naruto thought "Going after them" Naruto says shrugging his shoulders "No you aren't send one of your clones because you have some explaining to do'' Glynda said sternly "Fine Mom"Naruto says sarcastically as he soumens one clone to follow them. "So are you an huntress" Ruby says excitedly "Yes I am" Glynda replies "Can I get an autograph" Ruby says holding a paper in front of her.

Waiting was boring for Ruby and Naruto then the silence was interrupted by Glynda saying "If it were up to me I would send you home with a pat on your back" Ruby looked super excited "And a slap on your wrist" Glynda said firmly and the look on Ruby's face did a total 180 "well that's harsh" Naruto says jokingly and Glynda throws him a death stare "But there is someone who wants to meet you" Glynda says pointing at Ruby at that time Ozpin walks in and says "You have grey eyes" as he stare at her and this unnerving vibe comes off him "Ummm Ya and" Ruby asks "that is just rare to see don't worry about it" _People with grey eyes are able to kill multiple grimm at a time _then Ozpin asks "do you know who I am" "Yes you are Ozpin the headmaster at Beacon" Ruby says "And I see the weapon you use is a scythe a very rare weapon choice" Ozpin states "Ya I used to be garbage before I trained with my uncle Qrow and now I all hach hapo" Ruby says as she does karate moves Naruto snickers at how much she was like him when he was younger "Do you want to go to my school" Ozpin asks "Heck ya I do" Ruby says almost jumping out of her chair "Well alright then" Ozpin says as Ruby just sat there looking shocked "I think you broke her" Naruto comments as everyone giggles "Hmf" Ruby looks at Naruto with her cheeks puffed out 'Cute' Naruto thought looking at her.

Day of acception

"Hey Max recognize anyone here" Naruto asks "Not really but I don't really care ethier" Max implies looking super tired But then "Eww it's on my shoes let me wipe it off on your cape" A blonde haired girl with a saprizinly bagning body said "No way this cape is special" A familiar voice said behind Naruto "Ruby?"Naruto says out loud "Naruto!" Ruby says as she gives him a big hug "Who's this your boyfriend"Yang teases "YANG no he is just a friend" Ruby stepping away from Naruto then Naruto notices she is wearing orange "You like orange too" Naruto says excitedly and Yang sees that he wears this orange jumpsuit "It's the best right" Yang says also getting exited the Ruby buts in saying "well Naruto this is my sister Yang" Naruto looks at both of them but before they can say anything "Half sisters right well I can see you love each other and have quite a similar personality" Naruto was right "Holy Crap how did you" Both the sisters ask "Well I'm good with people" Naruto says prompting Yang to whisper to Ruby "Do you think we can share this one" Ruby blushes "...umm" Yang giggles "we sould talk more Naruto" Yang said seductively "Sure I'll think about it" Naruto says winking and leaving them super confused then the door opens and they leave.

"Well how bout you go hang out with your friend's" Yang says "Why would I do that I have you" Ruby says "Ya but I going to hang out with my friends" leaving Ruby spinning then she was about to fall on some suitcases before she stopped and got caught by "You should pay more attention" Naruto says giggling "He's right you could have blown us off this cliff you...you Idiot" A pale girl with white hair and a scar over her eye but before Ruby or Weiss could say anything Naruto butts in and says "Calm down and talk about it okay look Ruby apologize and Weiss STOP YELLING" both girls look down and say "Sorry sir". When Naruto started to walk away some girl came out the darkness she was wearing all black and and a ribbon to hide something but Naruto knew what and was going to play with her "You got a Schnee to apologize wow" Blake says "and You are hiding something from who" Naruto retorts "What how did yo-"Blake was about to finish when Naruto says "It was twitching and you shouldn't hide it I bet you look even more beautiful with it off" Then he walks off 'MORE BEAUTIFUL' Blake thinks well the assembly Ruby is sitting next to Yang and talking about the situation she was just in then "YOU" she hears a familiar voice "Oh no it's happening again" Ruby says jumping back "Who was that guy" Weiss asks "Naruto he was just watching out for me...Wait is that him" Ruby says pointing at Naruto just walking in with Ozpin and Max "NARUTO OVER HERE" Ruby yells out to him waving him over He walks over and sits down for the announcement.

After the announcement

Naruto notice all the girls talking then he sees Blake and decides to talk to her "Hey Beautiful what you doing" Naruto says and Blake was about to say something when she saw Naruto and froze then blushed deep red "...Ummm N-n-n-nothing"She stutters out and Naruto giggles at her how flustered she was "Can I sit" Naruto asks and She shakes her head 'Yes' "Cool what book are you reading" Naruto ask "A person is fighting with his other half" Blake tells 'I know that feeling 'Naruto thinks as a dark laugh from inside his head "Nice well I think we're about to have company" Naruto says Blake looks up to see three other girls "Hey Naruto who is this" Ruby asks "Blake Belladonna" Naruto says making Blake look confused because she didn't tell him her name "Cool so can we talk" Yang asks "In the morning it's late" Naruto says blowing out the candle and everyone whined then went to bed and then he talks to Blake "Don't worry Beautiful I know a lot but you should go to sleep" Naruto says making her blush before going to sleep.


End file.
